EL SECRETO DE POTTER
by AngelSaru
Summary: Este fic cuenta la historia de amor de unas de las parejas que me encanta el de Draco y Harry, en el podrán ver todo lo que paso y sufrió Draco por el amor de Harry sin que este lo supiera, el sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para protegerlo por temor a perderlo, el no saber si al final de la guerra podría estar con la persona que amaba.


**EL SECRETO DE POTTER**

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO**

El fic es un AU, por lo que algunos hechos no son los mismos. Está enfocada en la visión de los personajes principales, sus recuerdos y cómo se sintieron. Hasta el tercer año podría decirse que es parecido a los libros y luego en el cuarto año cambia todo. Y perdonen los horrores, digo los errores ortográficos que son un ver, espero disfruten del fic.

Como siempre mis fics tienen imágenes que pueden encontrar en mi cara **AngelSaru Fanfics.**

 **NOTA INICIAL**

Hola, aquí les dejo otro fic el cual espero que disfruten. También me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas como con otros otros, el libro de la lectura, espero que sean de ayuda:

• Las conversaciones serán en **negrita.**

• Los pensamientos en comillas ejemplo **"No puede ser".**

• Las palabras importantes de esta manera **dentro de estas** .

• Por ultimo Como Saben, me gusta Poner las Imágenes al fic de los Que Lo **encontré** en mi Cara **AngelSaru Fanfics** , Durante la Lectura encontraran Entre las Paréntesis a una cola del fic de la imagen y también ESTÁN en Paréntesis (-) Alguno Que Otro comentario o aclaración.

Ahora si los dejo para que disfruten de su lectura.

 **EL SECRETO DE POTTER**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

En un cuarto de Hotel (Imagen en el Face) se encontraba una pareja que hace un par de horas se habían demostrado el amor que sentían uno por el otro, eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada en Grecia (Imagen en el Face), mientras uno de los dos hombres se encontraba profundamente dormido, mientras el otro lo observaba dormir aunque este último sentía que estaba en un sueño, aun no creía lo que había pasado luego de pasar tantos años enamorado del pelinegro, prácticamente desde que lo conoció al fin podía decir que era completamente suyo que desde ahora no dejaría que se fuera de su lado, como lo había hecho hace unos 6 años atrás, específicamente al terminar la guerra, pero se podría decir que tenía una excusa por lo cual dejo no hizo nada para retener al pelinegro a su lado, no sabía cómo sería su situación en el futuro si estaría libre para estar junto a la persona que amaba o lo enviarían a prisión por ser mortifago.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que vio al pelinegro, ahora que era ya un adulto sabía que se había comportado de manera un poco desagradable y caprichosa las dos, como si estuviera acostumbrado a tener lo quería y era así al decir verdad, solo que no sabía que con ese comportamiento alejaría al amor de su vida sin saberlo, porque ahora conocía su forma de pensar y por ello eso fue el camino equivocado para tener su atención y ganar su amistad. La primera vez que lo vio había sido cuando fue a comprar sus túnicas para Hogwarts, él ya estaba dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin y cuando lo vio por primera vez, lo primero que vio fueron esos increíbles ojos verdes, de cierta forma estaba nervioso era primera vez que hablaría a un niño que no tenía nada que ver con el circulo en el cual se desenvolvía su familia y por la forma de vestir del niño parecía ser un muggle y con pocos recursos, quizás el colegio pagaba por sus uniformes y por lo demás. En otra situación ni le dirigiría la palabra más porque a su padre no le agradaría que lo hiciera, pero ese niño tenía algo que lo atraía hacia el con la necesidad de llamar su atención, la verdad ese encuentro no salió tan mal, solo que por los nervios se olvidó de presentarse y preguntar cual era el nombre del otro, que lo tenía hipnotizado con esos fascinantes ojos verdes , pero el segundo si lo fue cometió el error de ofender al maldito pelirrojo, aún seguía sin agradarle y más luego de que este le diera la espalda al pelinegro cuando más lo necesitaba no una sino dos, y más lo odiaba porque al final este conseguía su perdón luego de disculparse, mientras a él no lo dejaba emendar su error de su segundo encuentro el cual marco su relación prácticamente para los siete años que estarían en el colegio.

Si el segundo encuentro fue memorable e impactante para él, sabía que ese año también comenzaría el niño que vivió, cuando fue a ver a dicho niño jamás se imaginó que el niño que conoció en la tienda de túnicas había sido el-niño-vivió Harry Potter, al descubrir que eran los mismo estuvo divido entre el temor y la felicidad, felicidad por saber que no era un simple hijo de muggles sino un Potter, por lo que su padre estaría tranquilo por no entablar amistad con un hijo muggle y ese también era su temor su padre al enterarse de que era amigo del mismísimo niño-que-vivió si lograba serlo, ya que este había vencido a su supuesto Señor. Pero luego del rechazo de Harry a su amistad todo por ofender a la maldita comadreja toda posibilidad de amistad termino, no tenía que preocuparse por su padre, luego de eso él fue a la casa de las serpientes y el pelinegro que tenía toda su atención sin saberlo fue a la casa de los leones, con eso estaban definitivamente separados por la rivalidad de las dos casas y gracias a dicha rivalidad descubrió que le encantaba ver enojado al pelinegro y más si la causa del enojo era él, ya que este se veía hermoso con esas adorables expresiones y cada puchero que hacia le parecía lindo y tierno a él, ya que desde el rechazo a su amistad y la selección de casa rivales él se dedicó a insultar principalmente a sus amigos y uno que otro sobre nombre que le había puesto a su amor platónico como cara rajada, Potty, San Potter entre otros, solo para hacerlo enojar, ya eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentir menos triste por no poder estar cerca del pelinegro esa era su manera de llamar su atención hacia él y tenerlo en esos momentos lo más cerca posible de él.

Solo que había veces que por querer estar cerca del pelinegro las situaciones se complicaban como lo del Dragón del primer año, el solo quería ver que hacían Harry y sus amigos fuera de toque de queda, al verse descubierto por ellos no fue su intención acusarlos con su cabeza de casa, solo que tuvo la mala suerte que la profesora McGonagall lo descubriera por los pasillos cuando iba regresaba y para salvarse del castigo solo se le ocurrió decir que iba a buscarla para acusar a Harry y sus amigos, jamás pensó que con ello él terminaría también terminaría castigado lo bueno del castigo fue que podría pasar tiempo junto a su amor platónico, cuando se encontraron con ese ser desagradable y termino huyendo del lugar espero que Harry viniera con él al detenerse se dio cuenta que no era así él no lo siguió se había quedado allí, el miedo que aún tenía se convirtió en terror al saber que la persona que quería estaba solo en peligro y que él era el causante por dejarlo solo y no arrastrarlo con él al salir corriendo, por suerte no había pasado nada, ese fue un error que cometió por lo cual se prometió que si estaba en su manos no dejaría que su amor platico estuviera en peligro, pero no Harry solo se metía en problemas ya sea por su propia mano o estos lo buscaban, solo recordar todas las veces que pasaba en la enfermería de la escuela era algo que llevar en cuenta se la pasaba más en la enfermería que en clases se podría decir, en tanto él se iba a visitarlo cuando estaba solo y profundamente dormido sin que nadie supiera, solo que una de esas visitas fue descubierto por Madame Pomfrey (Poppy), pero le hizo prometer que no diría nada a nadie, lo cual ella accedió porque había visto su verdadero interés en el pelinegro y su preocupación por su estado y con ella al descubrirlo tuvo más facilidad de visitar a Harry en la enfermería y estar cerca de este sin que nadie lo supiera.

La segunda vez que las cosas se complicaron por algo hecho por él fue en el segundo año en la ridícula clase de duelos que organizo el farsante de Lockhart, donde tuvo que enfrentarse al pelinegro, él no quería hacerlo pero su padrino le ordeno que invocara una serpiente, él no quería hacerlo podría lastimar a Harry pero fue obligado por su padrino diciendo que él se encargaría que nadie saliera lastimado, nadie salió lastimado no físicamente pero si emocionalmente Harry quien luego de ese episodio fue rechazado por todos los alumnos hasta que se comprobó que él no era culpable de los ataques, él no quería que pasara eso jamás se imaginó que el hablara en pársel, pero debía de imaginar que algo malo podría pasar ya que nada bueno podría salir de la orden dada por su padrino, él sabía bien el odio y desprecio que sentía su padrino por Harry no por ser el-niño-que-vivió sino un Potter. La tercera situación grave fue con el hipogrifo Jamás imagino que a causa de que este se lastimara su padre mandara ejecutar al animal no quería que eso pasara y con ese suceso las cosas se complicaron con Harry ya que esa noche fue todo un caos con dementares, hombre lobos, preso fugado y casi pierde al Harry esa noche, jamás se lo hubiese perdonado si eso pasaba. El cuarto años quizás fue uno de los mejores en algunas cosas y otras no, primero gracias a que tanto la comadreja traicionera y nuevamente toda la escuela dio la espalda a Harry el pudo acercarse a este haciendo una tregua, el cual al principio el pelinegro no quería aceptar por desconfianza, tuvo que mostrarse ante él sin mascaras alguna y como era él en verdad, explicando también su comportamiento por qué debía tratarlo de esa manera en público por la familia al que él pertenecía, de esa manera al principio con desconfianza y mucha reserva de parte del pelinegro comenzó su tregua, para luego convertirse en amistad para más adelante en amor de parte del pelinegro, porque él ya lo amaba prácticamente desde que lo conoció.

Todo esto sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera sus diques mejores amigos sabían de la tregua y luego de su amistad, y mucho menos su relación amorosa, solo más adelante lo sabría uno de los amigos del pelinegro Luna Lovegood, pero de cierta forma eso no lo sorprendió ella de alguna manera siempre sabía cosas que otros no, además de ella Madame Pomfrey tenía sus sospechas pero era discreta como siempre. Ese cuarto años fue el mejor y uno de los peores que paso, lo mejor porque al fin estaba cerca de su amor y lo peor por ser testigo de las terribles pruebas que paso en el torneo, además de ver el dolor y la tristeza por la muerte de un compañero y sobre todo el final de la paz, ya que había regresado el asesino de sus padres y con ello comenzaría otra guerra, casi al finalizar ese año tuvo la valentía de darle su primer beso a su amor platónico, luego de ver que no le era indiferente a este, ya que los sonrojos de este eran una buena señal de eso cuando estaban solos, al principio no lo correspondió, tuvo miedo por a verse precipitado a sacar conclusiones y este no sentía lo mismo que él, pero al poco tiempo sintió una mano que acariciaba su mejilla mientras al fin era correspondido ese había sido el primer beso que se daban y luego vendría muchos más (Imagen en el Face). Para el quinto año las cosas se pusieron más difíciles y dolorosas para su Harry, si su Harry porque ese año había hecho suyo al pelinegro, lo había encontrado solo en los pasillos triste, ya que por tercera vez los alumnos le habían dado la espalda a Harry lo tachaban de mentiroso entre otras cosas, los odiaba a todos por como hacían sufrir a su amor y luego los muy hipócrita s venían pidiendo que los salvara luego de a verle dado la espalda y acusarlo sin fundamentos. Lo abrazo para demostrarle su apoyo luego se besaron y así paso a besar su cuello oler ese aroma tan de él que lo volvía loco (Imagen en el Face), de una u otra forma acabaron en una de las tantas aulas sin utilizar, en la cual sin proponérselos terminaron entregándose (Imagen en el Face), le encanto ver su rostro sonrojado lleno d deseo y a su vez avergonzado por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, esa fue la primera de vez de ambos, por más que hubiera rumores de que era todo un mujeriego y demás, mi amor solo pertenecía a Harry por lo cual no quería estar con nadie y mucho menos desde el cuarto que al fin pude acercarme a él, yo solo le pertenecía a Harry como él a mí, al terminar solo lo quede viendo como lo hacía en este momento (Imagen en el face) sin poder creer lo que había pasado entre los dos, de enemigos declarados a amantes.

Luego de nuestro primer encuentro siguieron otras a espalda de todos, mientras en público cada uno tomaba su respectivo papel Harry el del niño dorado que perdona d todo y apoya a sus amigos y compañeros, aunque estos en el pasado le dieran la espalda comenzando así la enseñanza clandestina de defensa y yo el apoyar a la pantera rosa con sobre peso ya que eso se esperaba que hiciera, ese sobre nombre se lo había puesto luego de uno los viajes que había hecho al mundo de los Muggles y vi ese personaje y ya que a la mujer andaba todo de rosa igual que dicho personaje, además soy un Malfoy no estaría llamándola igual que todos lo hacían. Aunque a veces tenía ganas de torturarla por lo hecho a mi Harry como se atrevía a lastimarlo de esa manera, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, quien diría que ese año marcaría nuestra separación con la muerte del padrino de Harry en el ministerio y mi padre estar involucrado en la incursión al ministerio, más adelante fue obligado a tomar la marca para proteger a su familia, odiaba esa marca que lo separaba de la persona que amaba (Imagen en el Face) como también la misión que le dieron para no asesinar a sus padres, el buscar la manera de meter a los mortifagos a Hogwarts y asesinar al Director, por todas esas circunstancias tuve que tomar de alejarme cuando más me necesitaba mi amor con lo de la muerte de su padrino, para que no lo lastimaran o me utilizaran para acabar con él, por ello en uno de nuestros últimos encuentros le lance un Oblivate, debía protegerlo y el que siguiéramos juntos tarde o temprano lo podría en peligro, fue lo más doloroso que había hecho y también le dolió cuando Harry y el pelearon en el baño de mujeres y este casi lo mata, el sexto año había sido horrible por todo lo sucedido y no tenía a su lado a la persona que más amaba para apoyarse mutuamente y ver como este parecía empezar una relación con la Weasley sin poder hacer nada, siendo que Harry era suyo, y por último el séptimo año Harry junto sus amigos no asistieron, y él no sabía dónde estaba si estaba bien o no, ese año se la paso con mucho miedo e incertidumbre por cómo estaba Harry, hasta que lo vio en su casa, lo único que pudo hacer para protegerlo y no ser tachado de traidor fue el fingir ser incapaz de reconocerlo cuando fue capturado junto a sus amigos, por suerte todos escaparon, luego lo volvió a ver en la escuela su Harry lo había salvado de morir.

Lo que nadie sabía fue que en un momento de debilidad y anhelo de haber perdido al pelinegro por su propia mano lo busco antes que todo el caos se desatara en Hogwarts con todas esas batallas y muertes por doquier se había acercado a Harry nuevamente, con el deseo de hacerlo suyo una vez más y sentirlo otra vez, lo hizo nuevamente suyo por más que este se resistió por un momento pero él sabía que su cuerpo lo reconocía como su único dueño, al final con algunas protestas y resistencia del pelinegro lo había hecho nuevamente suyo (Imagen en el Face), jamás imagino que lo hubiese necesitado tanto, sabía que lo había extrañado y necesitado pero no sabía que era más de lo que se hubiese imaginado, en ese encuentro le demostró cuanto los amaba y lo necesitaba, al finalizar estaban exhaustos, pero aun así se tomó el trabajo de limpiar y borrar toda evidencia de lo que habían hecho, vistió a Harry y se encargó nuevamente de borrar su memoria, era lo mejor no sabía lo que le sucedería al finalizar todo su futuro era incierto y debía proteger a Harry.

Su Harry había vencido por fin eran libres de Voldemort, de esa manera el regreso con sus padres al terminar todo el caos de la última batalla, les tocaba esperar que sucedería con ellos, unas semanas de terminar todo comenzó su juicio junto con sus padres ante Wizengamot luego que días antes de dicho juicio fueron arrestados, no sabía nada de Harry, tampoco lo veía en su juicio, el juicio termino encontrándole inocente tanto a su madre como él, su padre pasaría un par de meses en prisión al salir debía ayudar con las reparaciones de todos los destrozos hecho por la guerra y ayudar a los huérfanos de guerra poniéndose en contacto con una entidad creada para eso, todo eso gracias a su Harry que había proporcionado las pruebas necesarias tanto de su inocencia como la de sus padres, ya que ni él sabía que su padre no era un verdadero mortifago sino un espía del gobierno todo ese tiempo, ya con su libertad en mano busco y busco sin encontrar a su amor y salvador pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte, pasaron los años el seguía sin rendirse y más al saber que el pelinegro no estaba con la Weasley menor, también supo que se había distanciado tanto de la comadreja como la madre de este y su hermana por ese motivo, al parecer ese era el deseo de estos y al no estará de acuerdo con ellos mostraron su verdadero ser, que solo estaban por ambición e interés junto a él, con Granger no sabía que paso al parecer esta nuevamente decidió tomar partido a favor de Weasley que Harry como lo había hecho al principio en el cuarto año cuando este había sido elegido el cuarto campeón.

Había pasado unos 6 años de aquello y por fin lo había encontrado ahora Harry estaba junto a él y no lo dejaría ir nuevamente, todo gracias a su amigo Blaise que lo vio en Grecia y se lo comunico, por ello estaba aquí en Grecia al llegar había ido hasta el hotel donde Blaise dijo que se encontraba al llegar pregunto por el en recepción y le informaron que se encontraba en el bar del Hotel (Imagen en el Face), recorrió el lugar con su vista buscando a la persona que desea ver, hasta que lo vio en la barra bebiendo por lo cual fue a su encuentro, solo se detuvo al ver que un hombre tomaba por la cintura a su Harry una cosa era aguantar ver a la pelirroja ver cerca de lo que por derecho le pertenece y otra cosa ver a otro hombre que no era él agarrándolo por la cintura como si tuviera derecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el pelinegro se volteaba y le daba tremenda cachetada por atrevido pero el otro hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir por lo cual se acercó y atrajo hacia el a Harry llevándolo del lugar, el pelinegro iba a reclamarle pero cuando vio que era él, algo extraño sucedió la mirada de Harry se veía furia, enojo y amor..?, luego sin previo aviso se encontraba contra la pared siendo beso por su amor (Imagen en el Face), luego de ese beso terminaron en el cuarto del pelinegro haciendo el amor. El cual ahora se encontraba dormido y el observándolo, hasta que sintió que este se removía, el decidió despertarlo para seguir debía recuperar el tiempo perdido (Imagen en el Face), **\- Mmmm… Draco?** \- Dijo medio adormilado Harry.

 **No te preocupes amor, te violare y te hare mío hasta el amanecer. Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido.** \- Con lo dicho por el rubio platinado Harry se estremeció por completo de deseo, se volteo para besar al rubio entregándose por completo al beso y las sensaciones que experimentaba, la verdad debía decirle algo al rubio pero eso podría esperar hasta que amaneciera y decirle que recordaba todo entre otras cosas. Mientras tanto solo se entregaría a este rubio posesivo por completo, recordando a su vez el pasado y su más grande secreto.

Recordaba que al terminar la guerra decidió dejarlo todo, sentía que le faltaba algo o más bien alguien pero no podía dejar las cosas sin resolver unas de ellas era ayudar a la familia Malfoy que no eran tan culpables como todos creían y por alguna razón no podía dejar que su némesis fuera a prisión, por lo que dejo todas las pruebas en mano de un abogado magico junto con los duendes para asegurar que todo saliera bien, algo le decía que debía hacerlo de esa manera no confiaba en las autoridades luego de enviar a su padrino siendo inocente y sin juicio a prisión, luego arreglo con los duendes el desastre que había hecho al huir con la copa pagando las reparaciones, además de hacer otros tratos e inversiones ya que tenía los recursos económicos necesarios, además de pedir ayuda para la construcción de un orfanato magico y una entidad para ayudar con todo el destrozo ocasionado por la guerra eso sin que nadie supiera a quien pertenecía tanto el orfanato como la entidad, luego decidí retirarme a una de las casa Black que se encontraba en una de las islas de Grecia, ya que no creía que nadie lo encontraría allí, luego de la terrible decepción al ver que Ron no era un verdadero amigo solo porque se negó a estar y casarse con su hermana, dando a entender que eso era su deber, siendo que él ni siquiera salió con ella solo hubo un beso el cual ni siquiera él lo dio, porque fue ella quien se lo dio luego de desaparecer el libro de Snape, como para que se sintiera con derechos, ya que el beso ni le gusto se sintió mal como si eso no era correcto y hubiese engañado a alguien pero a quien, eso no lo sabría hasta un mes después que empezó a sentirse mal y ya no aguantando los malestares fue con un medimago y fue grande la sorpresa que tuvo con el resultado, él ni sabía que los hombres en el mundo magico podían quedar embarazado, pero al parecer había algunos que poseían el gen del portador aun así ese no era el problema, sino como por las barbas, bolas y demás partes de Merlín pudo embarazarse sin estar con nadie, por Merlín él era virgen hasta donde recordaba, pero aun así luego de procesar la información y calmarse de cierta forma estaba feliz y va a tener lo que tanto deseaba su propia familia, así pasaron los meses con su embarazo avanzando tranquilamente y sin complicaciones y siguiendo las indicaciones del Medimago, al cumplir cinco meses comenzaron los sueños extraños o recuerdos, donde se entregaba a un desconocido y no una ni dos sino varias veces y por lo que recordaba de las emociones intensas que quedaban luego de cada sueño amaba a esa persona, al parecer el padre de su bebé, pero quien era ese hombre no lo sabía hasta que recibió una llamada de flu de Poppy preguntando como estaba y al descubrir de su embarazo lo felicito y dijo que seguro él y Draco estarían felices por dicho embarazo al decir aquello fue como el detonante para recordar todo.

Lo recordaba completamente todo desde nuestro primer acercamiento desde el cuarto año su apoyo desde las sombras al igual que el quinto año, como me fui enamorando del verdadero Draco, como él era diferente a lo que todos creían, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, todo como él fue el único que se mantenía en contacto conmigo aun cuando era peligroso contándome cómo iban las cosas en el mundo magico atreves de Dobby para no correr peligro de ser descubiertos, cuando tuve que fingir no saber que me tachaban de mentiroso por el Diario el Profeta y mis compañeros creían lo escrito, todos ellos siempre pensaron que lo perdonaba todo pero no era así tanto a mis amigos como compañeros me dieron la espalda los perdone pero no olvide lo que hicieron , por lo cual ya no confiaba en ellos del todo, la única persona de mi confianza eran Draco, Luna, Nev y Poppy que sabían con exactitud lo que sucedía conmigo. Me dolió al recordar lo hecho por Draco, el que tomara esa decisión sin tomarme en cuenta actuando egoístamente al borrar mi memoria no una sino dos veces, de esta última teniendo consecuencias y si no fuera por el embarazo no recordaría todo lo que viví junto a él, estaba lleno de rabia y enojo por lo que hizo , por lo que le pedí a Poppy que no le dijera nada que no merecía saber de su hijo por lo que hizo, eso lo había dicho en un arranque de rabia aun así respeto mis deseos. Al momento de la fecha para dar a luz decidí viajar a Francia ya que de ahí provenían los Malfoy y de cierta forma estando ahí me sentía cerca de él, por lo cual quería dar a luz allí grande fue mi sorpresa al dar a luz a dos bebés en vez de uno mi dicha era doble, aún seguía enojado por lo cual no quería ver a Draco, luego pasaron los años y tome una decisión criaría lejos de Inglaterra a mis bebés para que no fueran acosados por nadie por ser hijos del Salvador y un ex-mortifago, ya había perdonado a Draco por lo sucedido pero aún no me sentía preparado para buscarlo, así pasaron los años y por miedo y cobardía iba posponiendo el encuentro con mi rubio, hasta que este medio de frente aquí en el hotel donde me encontraba, ya que había salido de la isla para resolver algunos negocio en otra parte de Grecia, me sorprendí al ser llevado del bar del hotel luego de poner en su lugar al hombre que se atrevió a poner sus manos en mi persona, iba a reclamar a la persona que se atrevió a sacarme del lugar a la fuerza y cuando vi de quien se trataba fue grande mi sorpresa me llene de enojo, rabia al recordar lo que hizo, pero aun después de todos estos años lo seguía amando, por lo que por un impulso lo bese y así terminamos en mi cuarto haciendo el amor.

Ya había amanecido, por lo cual desperté a Draco y le pedí que me acompañara a mi casa que debíamos hablar de lo sucedido y que quería mostrarle algo "Mas bien alguien, por no decir dos personitas", pero como adelanto mientras íbamos a una zona donde podríamos desaparecer para llegar a mi casa, le dije que recordaba todo él se sorprendió que rompiera el hechizo solo, pero en broma había dicho **Que debía a ver esperado eso, se trataba de mi lograba lo imposible,** al llegar a casa iba a llevarlo al dormitorio de los niños y hablarle sobre ellos, ya que con los niños no hacía falta sabían quién era su padre, pero fui detenido por una mancha amarilla que corrió veloz mente hacia mí para abrazarme llamándome **Papi,** sorprendiendo a Draco alce a mi bebe para abrazarlo (Imagen en el Face), mire a Draco de reojo y pude ver que se sorprendió al ver a Adriano, pude darme cuenta que supo al instante que era nuestro hijo, ya que Ry era una mini copia de él solo sus ojos había sacado de mí.

\- **Harry, amor has hecho lo imposible nuevamente.** \- Dijo al salir de la impresión al saber que era padre **,** que su eterno amor le había dado un hijo hermoso, producto de su amor. **\- Es el primer Malfoy de ojos verdes.** \- Escucho la dulce risa de su amor por lo dicho, en eso lo mira con una sonrisa pícara respondiéndole.

\- **No solo uno de ojos verdes Dray, sino también pelinegro son dos amor.** \- Termino de decir mi Harry no podía creerlo tenía dos hijos.

En eso veo llegando a un pequeño pelinegro aun medio dormido a diferencia de su hermano este tenía los ojos igual al mío, creo que no se daba cuenta de su entorno porque fue directo a Harry a abrazarlo por la cintura este se encontraba ya sentado con su hermanito, el cual lo miraba extrañado por no fijarse que no estaban solos, no podía creer que al ver nuevamente a Harry me ganaría ya dos hermosos niños una perfecta combinación de los dos, estaba inmensamente feliz, Harry me miro y dijo señalando primero al pequeño rubio y luego a su hermanito. **\- Él es Adriano Draconis y Sirius Alejandro.** \- Al oír sus nombres me sorprendí, Harry había puesto a nuestros hijos nombres de emperadores romanos siguiendo de cierta forma con la tradición de mi familia, eso me hizo feliz y lo bese (Imagen en el Face), al separarnos con una sonrisa de lado solo dije. **-Ahora solo falta la niña.** \- Y el solo rio con alegría, sin saber en ese momento que nuestro encuentro había tenido nuevamente consecuencias, quizás trayéndonos la primera niña Malfoy luego de varias generaciones.

 **FIN**

 ** _"La distancia puede que no nos deje ver, pero no hará que cambie todo mi amor por ti."_**

 ** _"Si el tiempo lo permite, nos conoceremos y tendremos muchos recuerdos juntos. Pero si mis ojos nunca pueden verte, mi corazón nunca te olvidara."_**

 ** _"Si alguien te ama de verdad, la distancia no será un obstáculo. Será tan sólo el poder de lograr que el amor crezca cada día más fuerte."_**

 **NOTA FINAL**

Espero les haya gustado el fics, quise alzarlo antes pero no pude, pero todavía así es lo siguiente, después de mucho tiempo, espero les guste el fic y espero sus críticas.

Besos ...


End file.
